Replicant (Re-Written)
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Katrina fell into Wonderland and is now playing its game. The game goes according to plan until she gets kidnapped and her savior is none other than a faceless, whom her heart beats for. FacelessXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: So for any of you who read the original version of **_**Replicant **_**take that from your head. This version has better detail, dialogue, and the plot is better. Katrina and Todd is still in this, but I think I did a better job making them realistic and I wanted to show how they even got together, without going through one hundred flashbacks...So yeah here's the prologue of the new **_**Replicant.**_

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Gentle piano music wafted around the small room, bouncing off the white walls and swirling out the window where a young man was leaning against the window sill. His dark blue eyes watched a young woman who was sitting at a highly polished, black piano. She wasn't that tall, perhaps average height which looked shorter due to her plump frame. Her moldy blue eyes shut in bliss as her thin fingers moved over the white and black keys.

Her small body swayed to the music, her lips moving as if singing along even though nothing came out. As her fingers slowed with the completion of the song her eyes opened and a small smile took over her lips. "How was that, Allen?"

The blonde jerked out of his trance and scratched the back of his head. "That sounded good Katrina, better than last time."

The girl blushed and stood up from the piano and hoisted herself onto the window sill, climbing out of the room. When her feet touched the ground she was immediately embraced by Allen, his forehead set in the crook of her neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want this to last before I have to go."

Katrina wrapped her arms around his waist. "You'll be leaving for New York in a week."

"It just feels shorter during times like this." She gasped as he suddenly let go of her. "I'll go get us something to eat and we can go to the park."

"...Sure."

She watched the blonde jog off to his house which wasn't that far away. Just across the old dusty road which had fallen into disuse by most people in the last year. Now that she thought about it most things seemed to have fallen into 'disuse' from the barn that she had helped raise horses in, to the old tractor that sat in Allen's yard. The whole world seemed dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Leaning against the faded brick house, Katrina shut her eyes and gave into the lethargy of the warm summer day. The cool wind played with her dark green hair and only helped into succumbing her into sleep. In this realm in between wakefulness and rest she could have sworn she heard a voice, one that no doubt belonged to a man. Struggling to open her eyes she only saw the knee-high green grass of her back yard, as well as a patch of white and red.

Her curiosity being poked, Katrina made her way over to it and was surprised to find a rabbit. It was a small one with bright red eyes and wore a vest of some kind that was also red. Bending down, Katrina reached out a hand to touch it but it hopped away. Slowly following it they went further and further into the field until the rabbit suddenly quickened its pace. Gritting her teeth Katrina followed behind it, almost always a step behind the creature.

Just when she could almost reach it, she lost all of her footing and tumbled down the rabbit hole.

**...**

No one in the history of the world honestly liked falling. It was a strange experience that managed to touch upon all of the senses. You could feel the warm wind brush past your body, the thick taste of your mouth becoming dry after screaming, smell the earthy ground around you, hear the wind whispers past you, and see nothing but the dark.

This darkness quickly had a change and it became sunlight. The light smell of roses wafted up to Katrina she shut her eyes, ready to be impaled on a bush. Screams, gasps, and the sound of bullets met her ears before she felt herself fall onto something hard. This hard something also happened to be warm and was tapping her chest. "She's a foreigner!"

opening her eyes she stared up at a man with red eyes and messy, brown hair. He had a playful yet curious face that would be regarded to most as handsome. Gasping Katrina shifted and was unceremoniously dropped onto the hard ground, one hand scraping against a rose plant.

"Where am I?!"

"Peter did something right for once," The man said with a grin. "sending her straight to me."

**...**

**A/N: There we go! So do you like this version better or the other?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a month I return!**

**chaos-dark-lord: She came, she saw, she got violated. **

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Katrina stared up at the red eyed man with an open mouth. If he hadn't caught her then she'd probably had fallen straight onto the ground in a bloody mess. The very thought made her shudder and edge closer to him from her place on the ground.. "Ha, I think she likes me!"

"She can't possibly like a dull brained twit like you!"

"So mean, Peter." The man yanked out a sword, the light glinting off of it like an evil omen.

Scrambling to her feet, Katrina stared as a man with white rabbit ears and bright red eyes had the man who caught her at gun point. Not sure what to do in the situation she did the one thing that immediately came to mind. Turning on her heel she began to run out of the weird garden place, away from the gun before a bullet made a permanent place in her skull.

Her feet practically flew across the dirt path, leading her into a winding maze of bright green hedges. When her lungs began to burn she finally came to a stop, her hands on her knees as if anchoring her to this twisted reality.

When her heart finally stopped jack hammering against her ribs, she stood up properly and took a look around. The place was a maze, but the plants used were obviously roses. Their small thorns could be seen amongst the small buds of new flowers. The ground was a dirt path that was compacted and obviously walked upon quite often. In fact a few fresh foot prints were set in the path as well, signaling a way out.

Deciding to follow them it was less than an hour before she made her way into a forest. It wasn't the dense kind that was dark and dreary, but the kind that was airy and had plenty of space between the trees. It reminded her of the forest on the edge of the High School back home.

Katrina's eyebrows furrowed as she examined the thought. Why did that word sound so nostalgic if it was merely a dream? She was more than likely still leaning against the wall of her house back in Fayteville while Allen took his sweet time getting the food. Yet even though this was a good explanation it didn't sit right in her mind, as if it was some kind of lie she was chanting to keep her mind off something else.

Sighing she continued her walk through the woods, giving up on the confusing thoughts for the moment and instead focus on getting out of the forest. Even though she had a dirt path before her it was still twisting and winding, and if she wasn't careful she could lose it entirely.

The low hanging trees soon broke into a town setting. It was a quaint town made of grey stone and dark wood no doubt harvested from the forest she just left. People walked the cobble stone road most of them wearing old fashioned clothing. Walking up to a tall woman wearing a frilly grey dress that was off her shoulder and done in a long Victorian style, she let out a blood curdling scream when the woman displayed her lack of face.

"Y-You!"

The woman tilted her head to the side. "I what?"

"Your face!"

She seemed to stare down at her for a moment before a smirk fills her plump lips. Putting a delicate hand to her mouth she chokes back a harsh laugh. Katrina blinked, confused at this odd reaction. If she lacked a face and someone pointed it out, she would be rather insulted and demand the person to apologize.

"To point it out so childishly must mean you are a foreigner." The woman said as she calmed down. "Am I right?"

"I..." She shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

The woman raised a slim eyebrow. "Didn't any of the Role Holders teach you anything?"

"Role Holders?"

Shaking her head, the woman grasped Katrina's wrist and slowly dragged her down the road. "Those stupid people think they're so high and mighty, yet they don't even explain the basics of this world to the new foreigner!"

"Hey, where are you dragging me to? Hello!" She poked the woman's shoulder, but got no response as she was taken away.

**...**

Eventually they came upon a small cafe. It was one of those tiny ones that looked like it came straight out of a French travel guide. It had a white and black stripped awning with a few tea tables set out in the front with small chairs placed beside them. The woman pushed her into one of the white chairs before sitting down in one as well.

Shaking out her dark blue hair she finally eased back and sighed. "Now, did they even tell you where you are?"

Katrina crossed her arms. "I would be more comfortable if you at least introduced yourself. It's rude to just drag me all around town and then demand answers out of me."

A smirk curled onto he woman's lips. "This is true...My name is Marguerite Wilder, and you are?"

"...Katrina."

"That is a nice name, now answer the question."

Katrina sighed and bit her lip. "I dropped into a garden."

"What kind?"

"A rose garden I think." She shrugged. "I didn't get a clear view before a gun and sword fight broke out...Though I'm sure the guy with the sword died." She murmured. "What kind of person fights against someone with a sword if the other guy has a gun?"

Marguerite looked the girl over. "So you fell into Heart Castle's domain."

"I-I guess..."

The woman nodded and picked up her menu. "Well then, I suppose I will tell you all the basics."

She then launched into a lengthy explanation about territories, Role Holders, and Faceless. That it was her job as a foreigner to explore each territory and get to know the Role Holders. "And that's all you need to know, I suppose."

Katrina bit into a cookie, her twentieth so far. "But how do I leave?"

"The vial of course."

"And if I don't have one..."

Marguerite stared at her as if a snake just sprouted from her head. "Then how did..." She shook her head. "Never mind, just do me a favor and come to this address at six o'clock tonight. When you enter tell them that Marguerite sent you, if they do not allow you access then wait out front."

With those words she set down a few neatly folded bills and a piece of lavender paper on the table before leaving Katrina in a confused silence.

**...**

**A/N: I did not want to write another chapter for some reason...But now I did! Anyway, how do you guys like his meeting between Marguerite and Katrina?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter!**

**gaaraismylife: Thanks and here's your update!**

**Senna Bluefire: I'm glad you think so!**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

At six o'clock Katrina made her way to the established place. She found herself outside a large and elaborate building made of gorgeous stone and had elaborate gargoyles on the corner of the large roof. In a sign made of gorgeous black and gold lettering it announced the name of the building. "The Dionysus Theater?"

"That's what it is, Missy." A young man came up to her, a smile on his lips and dressed in a nice black suit. "Are you going in?"

"Y-yes." She shifted uncomfortably, even though she had been around faceless all day Marguerite was the only one who had spoken to her. "I've been invited by Marguerite."

He nodded. "Well if that's the case go on in."

"Really?"

"Unless you don't want to?"

She quickly opened up one of the large wooden doors that led into the building. "Thank you!"

The guy ruffled some of his silver hair. "Not a problem Sweetie."

He watched the girl go in with an amused smile, but it quickly disappeared when the sound of wet coughing caught his ears. Turning back he glared at the dying door man, pulling out a pistol. "Oi, no one told you to start talking."

_**Bang!**_

**...**

Katrina smoothed out her dress as she knocked on a large door that had Marguerite's name set in a bronze plaque. Getting here had been quite the issue since the building was a maze. A maze of navy blue carpeting and high windows accented with lovely chandeliers. People wearing gorgeous clothes had been her only guide and all of them seemed to look down upon her as she spoke to them. Figuring it was just her lack of status she decided not to think too much about it.

Her thoughts rolled to a stop as the door opened to reveal Marguerite. She was now wearing a modest black dress and her 'face' had make up delicately applied to make her skin less pale. Her long dark blue hair was set in a simple bun making her look less extravagant than when she saw her earlier.

"Ah, Katrina, just the person I was expecting twenty minutes ago."

The girl blushed. "I'm sorry, it was hard finding your room."

The woman waved a hand and allowed her to enter the room. "I'll let you off easy this time, but the next time I expect you to be punctual."

Katrina nodded, but was also busy absorbing the room. It was small, but had a light wooded vanity pressed against a wall with a large oval mirror. Make up brushes, combs, and jewelry littered the vanity making it perfect for a treasure hunt. On the other side of the room was a small bench that had various dresses lying on it.

"You can sit if you like," Marguerite sat in the chair in front of the vanity, putting more make up on. "the next show does not start for ten minutes."

Doing as she bid, Katrina sat on a bare corner of the bench. "Is there a reason you asked me to be here?"

"Actually...No."

"Huh!"

The woman turned back to her. "I just wanted you to see my show is all."

"You could have just asked."

"Yes, but then what fun would that be?" She went back to looking at her mirror. "Besides, there's a good chance for you to bump into a Role Holder here."

"I guess."

Meeting a Role Holder was supposed to be important because they had the key for her getting home, yet when the name came up she felt a sudden worry in her heart. She wasn't sure if it was just her fear of the unknown doing this to her, or her conscious trying to wake her mind up.

A long time ago her brother once said that if you were dreaming and the dream became fun and exciting, your mind didn't want to wake from the dream. Maybe it was by doing her job as a 'foreigner' that would lead her to not wanting to wake up yet?

Katrina flinched when she felt a cool hand on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess."

Marguerite nodded. "Well you can either sleep here or in a seat if you're that tired."

"No," She stood up. "I'll watch your show. "

Marguerite stared at her for several seconds before shrugging. The two left the room and went down the many halls until they came to a two way hall. "Take this left and go into the door to your right. I managed to get you a box, unfourtenetly you'll be sharing it."

"Um, Marguerite?"

"Yeah?"

Katrina tilted her head to the side. "Why are you doing so much for someone you've never met before?"

This question caught the woman off actually a good question though, normally Marguerite had an obsession with manners and hated half the population in Wonderland, yet she found herself being nice to a kid she never met and even screamed upon seeing her lack of a proper face.

A soft smile breached the woman's face as the answer came to her. "Because you're a foreigner, do I need another reason?"

Opening her mouth the girl tried to point out something, but Marguerite left to go get on stage, leaving Katrina alone. Shaking her head she turned back to the door and stepped into the shadowy box that was perched close to the theaters ceiling.

It was a large space and had several chairs placed in it and people also sat comfortably within its confines. Upon close inspection she found it to be a stiff looking faceless that had dirty blonde hair that was neatly combed. On his arm was a pretty woman with shaggy red hair and clothes that were a bit unmodest. Quietly sitting behind them, Katrina watched the stage as the dark blue curtain slowly parted to reveal a young woman lying on the ground with blood pooling from her body.

Several people clapped excitedly, while others began whispering. The people in front of her could be qualified in the whispering category.

"Looks like Dupre found out." The man muttered.

"That is not surprising, it is Dupre after all."

Katrina stiffened as she felt something cold and hard at the back of her skull. "Move and I'll kill you."

**...**

**A/N: Who's gonna kill Katrina! And who was that silver haired guy? No it wasn't Todd in case you were wondering.**


End file.
